


Perfect Christmas

by hehron



Series: Perfect [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hinny Christmas Fest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehron/pseuds/hehron
Summary: Best friends, Harry and Ginny just want to get through the Christmas Ball with their dignity intact. Can a saucy scandal, impromptu romantic getaway and a bit of Christmas magic, lead to something more, possibly love?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Perfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056650
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hinny Christmas fest conducted by fightfortherightofhouseelves!

“You’re coming with me to the Ministry ball tomorrow,” Ginny said, barging into Harry’s apartment.

“Not the ideal way to ask someone out,” He said, not taking his eyes off the case he was working on.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “We had a deal. I came with you to your cousin’s wedding, didn’t I?”

“You were the one begging to go, and this is the Ministry Ball we’re talking about. It’ll be filled with vultures.”

“And you’d rather I face them alone?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, come on,” Ginny nagged. “Dean will be there, and Skeeter’s bound to cook up a story.”

“And me being there would be better because?”

“Because they’ve been pairing us up for ages. No one believes that stuff anymore.”

“Since when do you care about the papers?” Harry asked, finally putting his files away.

“Since my manager threatened to quit if she had to deal with one more ridiculous scandal.”

“Get a new manager.”

“It’s not that easy!” Ginny cried. “What are you going to lose, Harry? Just come along.”

“No one else is going,” He complained.

“I am, and I promise I’ll give you my full attention.”

“It’s going to cost you much more than that,” He scoffed.

“What if I, um, buy you tickets to any movies you want to watch this month?”

“Nope.”

“I’ll do all your Christmas shopping,” Ginny said, trying to get a peek at his list.

“So you can buy yourself the latest Nimbus? Not a chance.”

Ginny wracked her brain. Suddenly it hit her. “Remember when I won that complementary holiday in Cardiff?”

“I’m listening,” Harry said with narrowed eyes.

“I was planning on taking Hermione, but if you come with me tomorrow, I could be persuaded to reconsider.”

“Deal!” He agreed gleefully.

“And as an added thank you, I’ll be wearing a very sexy dress,” She winked.

“When you said you’d wear a sexy dress, I didn’t quite expect that,” Harry said, eyeing her up and down. She had on a low-cut green dress that hugged her curves at all the right places.

“Why do I get the feeling that I unnecessarily put my special Christmas holiday on the line?” She raised her eyebrows as she joined him. “I should have just shown you this dress.”

“You can’t take it back now, but yes, that would definitely have worked,” He grinned and she rolled her eyes as she put on her heat-charmed coat.  
They took the Knight Bus to the Ministry, thankful that it was relatively empty. However, as soon as they got off, they were met with camera flashes and annoying reporters.

“I take it back,” Harry hissed at her as they got their drinks. “I have every right to that trip after tonight.”

“It’s not that bad,” Ginny tried.

“A woman tried to grope me!”

“I thought men liked that,” She said, biting back a smile.

“She was in her forties,” He scowled.

“All right, stop whining, and have some fun. There’s butterbeer and firewhiskey, and some other drinks I don’t recognise,” She said, looking at the enchanted serving tray with interest.

“I thought you were supposed to be on your best behaviour,” He cocked an eyebrow.

“I am! That doesn’t mean I won’t drink,” She said, sipping a glass of the new drink. “Mm, I like this.”

“I see all you Quidditch folk are here,” Harry said, motioning to Katie bell chatting with the owners of the Arrows and Canons.

“Yeah, the Department of Magical Sports finally agreed to fund another pitch for the little games.”

“Oh, look, there’s Dean,” Harry said, motioning behind her.

“Where? Is he alone? How does he look?” She asked quickly.

“I thought you were over him.”

“I am! But I hate spending Christmas alone, and I don’t trust myself not to get back together with him,” She defended.

“He’s coming over.”

“What? Is he insane? After what they wrote last time? Harry, stop waving!”

“He’s being dragged over by a reporter,” Harry said, craning his neck to get a good look.

“Is it Skeeter?”

“No, she’s too young to be Skeeter.”

“Well, whoever it is, you have to stop them from coming over!” She said, panicked.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?!” He asked, gobsmacked.

“I don’t know! Do something! Anything! I am not searching for another manager!”  
Harry looked around wildly. There wasn’t anyone they knew with whom they could strike up a conversation. He looked from Dean, who seemed plainly uncomfortable by the woman’s hold, to Ginny, who was giving him an expectant look, and in a moment of craziness, pulled her against him and kissed her.

“What the hell?!” Ginny stammered as they pulled apart.

“Well, they’re gone,” He said, watching Dean break away from the woman’s hold and head towards Seamus in her moment of surprise.

“I asked you to prevent a scandal, not make an even bigger one!” She hissed. “Oh, God, Anna’s definitely going to quit after this!”

“Calm down, will ya, Gin?” Harry said peeved. “There are enough articles about us for everyone to know it’s all bullshit. No one’s going to believe her, even if she blabbers.”

Ginny glared at him. “You idiot! Why did you have to kiss me? Why couldn’t you have, I don’t know, crashed the Christmas tree or something?”

“I’m sorry, but I prefer being labelled as a love-sick moron than a violent lunatic,” Harry snarked.

She rolled her eyes but conceded. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” He asked as they made their way through the crowd.

“To find someone we know.”

They didn’t have to look for long because Luna met them near the dance floor.  
“Luna! We thought you and Neville were skipping today,” Harry said.

“Oh, I came with Daddy. Neville’s spending Christmas at Hannah’s. Daddy wanted to talk to the Minister about funding our search for the wrackspruts. They’re very common this time of year, you know?”

“Er-Luna, I’d love to hear about it, but have you heard anything?” Ginny asked.

“I’ve heard lots of things. Celestina Warbeck is thinking of giving up music to go dragon hunting.”

“Better warn Charlie, or your mother might try to set them up,” Harry said under his breath, and she elbowed him.

“That’s wonderful, but I meant, did you hear anything, any gossip, about Harry and me?”

“Oh, no, nothing new,” They both breathed sighs of relief.

“Thanks, Luna. We thought a reporter might have gotten the wrong idea about some things, not that I can blame her,” Ginny muttered, with a playful glare at Harry.

“I said I was sorry,” He grinned sheepishly.

“Are you both taking part in the Most Christmassy Dressed competition?” Luna asked, pointing to where a very reluctant Draco and a cheerful Astoria were standing with a bunch of festively dressed people.

“I think that’s just for couples,” Ginny said.

“Yes, I think you both look lovely,” She said, smiling.

“Luna, we’re not together,” Harry said, as soon as the implication of her words registered.

“Yeah, we came as friends,” Ginny emphasised.

Luna frowned, confused. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, we’re sure,” Harry said.

“I don’t think you are,” She said, walking over to the dance floor and swaying to the music entirely without any rhythm.

“Is that what everyone thinks?” Ginny asked as they grabbed their plates.

“Relax, it’s just Luna being Luna.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ginny agreed.

“Hello to you two,” Percy said, joining them.

“Hey, Perce,” Ginny greeted.

“Audrey not with you?” Harry asked.

“No, she decided to stay home with the baby,” He replied.

“As you should have done,” Ginny said, biting into her food.

Percy gave her a reproachful look. “Audrey and I agree that at least one of us must attend for the sake of our jobs. We must maintain appearances—A topic I wish to talk to you about,” He said, facing them both.

“This is as interested as I can bring myself to look like,” Harry said, with an incredibly bored expression.

“And this dress is perfectly appropriate,” Ginny added.

“It’s not about that, though that is also an issue. I wanted to talk to you about following the proper code of conduct,” He said, looking down at them with disdain.

“What are you talking about? Did we forget to simper at one of your snobby colleagues?” Ginny asked him, slapping Harry’s hand away as he took a bit of her treacle tart.

“I am talking about the two of you kissing in a public event such as this-” They both froze, Harry choking on the dessert.

“Where did you hear that?” Ginny asked, grabbing her brother’s arm.

“The intern for the Daily Prophet seemed to think it was a ‘juicy’ piece of gossip. No one else seemed overly interested.”

“Because they know it’s all rumours?” Harry asked, hopefully.

“What? No. It’s not like it’s new news. They are interested, just not overly so-”

“What do you mean it’s not new news?” Ginny interrupted.

“Well, they’ve been talking about your relationship for ages, ever since last year’s Ball-”

“We came as a group!”

“Honestly, Ginny, I don’t know why you’re denying it. It’s obvious to everyone,” Percy said, getting up.

“Well, it’s not obvious to me!” She called after him, then muttered to Harry. “Can you believe them?”

He sent her a sideways glance. “I suppose it’s not that far-fetched.”  
She gave him a questioning look.

“I mean, we’ve been friends since forever, and we’ve gone to a ton of events together,” He trailed off.

“I guess when you look at it that way…”

“And you did have a crush on me,” He grinned.

“I did not!”

“You sent me a valentine,” He reminded gleefully.

“That’s because you were all mysterious back then!” She protested though she was also smiling. “And don’t act like you didn’t have a crush on me in sixth year.”

“Not so much a crush, as a desire to snog someone before I die,” He deadpanned.

“Deny it all you want but, sweetheart, you were totally smitten with me,” She said, resting her chin on her hand with a lazy grin.

“Whatever makes you feel better,” Harry chuckled.

“We would have made a horrible couple, though.”

“Agreed.”

“Although,” Ginny chewed on her lip. “We’d have had fun.”

“We have fun now,” Harry pointed out.

“I mean in a different way. We wouldn’t have to pretend to like stuff like we have to do with other people.”

“All couples to the dance floor,” A voice announced.

“I’m not doing that,” Harry warned.

“I know,” Ginny rolled her eyes. “Besides, even this dress wouldn’t make up for your embarrassing dance skills.”

“See? This just shows I’m not your type. If it were someone else, you’d have forced them into dancing with you.”

“True,” She sipped her drink. “But, I kind of hated that they all gave in so easily. It got boring. I like it that you don’t give in so fast.”

“I kind of like that you won’t guilt-trip me into doing stuff,” He admitted.

“I like that I can insult you all I want and you won’t take offence.”

“I like that I can mess us and still be sure that you’d forgive me.”

“Then why haven’t we ever gotten together?” Ginny asked.

“Everyone expects us to. And neither of us likes to listen to others,” Harry suggested after a moment’s thought.

“We do look pretty good on paper, and those kinds of couples never last,” She hummed.

“Do we? Maybe the Chosen One and the Quidditch Star do, but us? We’re not the kind of couple movies are based on.”

“Dramatic idiots, who hate each other’s guts?” Ginny grinned.

“Yeah, we’re more of the best friends who like to take the mickey out of each other any chance we get,” He laughed.

“I prefer being that kind of couple.”

“Me too,” Harry said. “Especially after the whole Lisa debacle.

Ginny snorted.

“Maybe we just never looked at each other that way after we became friends,” He mused.

“Or became so close that it felt wrong to be doing those couple-y things,” Ginny added.

“Did it?”

“What?”

“That kiss. Did it feel wrong?”

“I don’t know. I was more shocked than analytic.”

“Good, I wasn’t at my best either.”

“Want to try it again?” Ginny asked expectantly.

“Okay,” Harry agreed quickly.

“Not here,” Ginny tsked when he leaned in. “No one’s stupid enough to think we’re just friends if you kiss me twice in public.”

“I thought we were testing their theory out,” Harry argued.

“We are, but I don’t want us to do it in front of them.”

His lips twitched, and she thought back to what she said. “Oh, shut up,” She said through her laughter.

“Come on,” He said, tugging her hand.

“Where are we going?”

“To do it in private,” He grinned.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” She shook her head fondly as they made their way across the room.

“Very, don’t you think so?”

“Yeah, not as much as me though.”

“Another reason we didn’t get together earlier. We’re both competitive as hell,” He remarked as they turned around a corner.

“But that made us basically unbeatable in Quidditch,” Ginny countered.

“If we were a couple, we’d have to compromise,” He pointed out.

“All right. I’m better at Quidditch, and you’re better at making jokes.”

“That’s a good deal,” He shrugged, before turning around. “We’re alone.”

Ginny looked at him, an inexplicable feeling of nervous excitement filling her. From his face, he felt the same way. They shuffled closer, and she tilted her head back.

“Ah, young lovers,” They jumped apart. A short, balding man was watching them with amusement. Her first thought was that he was a creep, but a quick look around proved her wrong.

“The Men’s room? Your big secret place was the corridor behind the men’s room?” She hissed.

“It was the first place that popped into my head,” Harry defended.

“Come on, I’ll find somewhere better.”

“You’re not seriously turning this into a competition, are you?”

“This is one of the good things about us being a couple. I don’t need to tone down the crazy.”

“You don’t need to, but I really wouldn’t mind if you did,” He said hopefully.

She ignored him, peeking over a corner to see if it was empty.  
“All clear.”

“Seriously? Kingsley’s hallway?” He asked unimpressed. “I expected better from you.”

“Fine, I’m a little short on ideas, but at least we won’t be interrupted. No one comes around to these parts at this time.”

“No one except Kingsley,” Harry said, looking behind her. “We aren’t doing anything wrong!” He called.

“Those are the usual words of innocents,” Kingsley said amused.

“Shouldn’t you be socialising?” Ginny asked.

“I am,” He grinned, motioning to a woman behind them.

“Aw, come on, Kingsley!”

“That’s disgusting!”

The next place they went to was the Auror office, not a good idea since some of them were still working. After that was the food court, the actual court and even Hermione’s office with little success.

“I can’t believe we can’t figure out her password,” Harry grumbled as they walked back.

“I know!”

“There are the back gardens,” Harry suggested.

“Ginny! There you are! Hurry up, they’re about to announce the news of the funding,” Grace, her fellow teammate, said.

Ginny groaned. “We have to go back.”

They blended into the crowd as Kingsley and the woman he was with arrived and started a speech on the importance of Sports and how delighted he was to approve the building of the new Quidditch pitch.

“There’s your boss,” Harry whispered, looking at Gwenog Jones. “With your ex-boss.” He added when he saw the Tornadoes’ captain.

“Thank Merlin. They saw me,” She sighed. “Let’s go.”

“They’re about to announce it,” Harry protested.

“We don’t need to stay anymore, they know I was here,” She said impatiently.

“That eager for a kiss, are you?” He teased.

“You were the one who started it,” She retorted.

“Back gardens?” He suggested.

She responded by grabbing his arm and forcefully shoving people out of their way in her haste to get outside.

“Finally alone,” Harry sighed as they breathed in the fresh air. “You look terrific in that dress by the way.”

“You look good yourself for someone who didn’t want to attend,” She replied, giving him a fond smile.

“You’ve thought this through, haven’t you, because our friendship will never be the same after this,” He asked, leaning forward.

“No, but isn’t that our brand? Act first, think later?”

“So we’re really doing this?”

“Yes.”

“Last chance to back out.”

“No need.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to kiss someone else for the last time because we might be endgame.”

“Oh, for God’s sake,” She laughed, bringing his head down and crashing their lips together. And it was the perfect first kiss. Teasing and exciting and just so them. Simply perfect. At least until the doors slammed open and a hundred guests spilt outside.

“And now for our- Oh!” Kingsley stopped.

They broke apart but didn’t move away from each other.

“Should have known something like this would happen,” Harry laughed softly.

“That’s our brand, isn’t it? Stupid actions with wonderful consequences,” She asked, eyes dancing with mirth.

“You’re not upset? People saw us,” He asked, searching her face for any signs of regret and to his relief finding none.

“I don’t care. That wasn’t a mistake. It felt so right,” She smiled, biting her lip.

“So right,” Harry agreed just as enthusiastically.

“Want to see what else feels right?” Ginny asked impishly.

“We’re in the middle of the biggest social event of the year. That would be a scandal,” He teased.

“Well, I did promise you a magical Christmas holiday,” She said.

“Another reason we’re a great couple.”

“Why’s that?”

“We always keep our promises.” With that, they turned their backs on the crowd desperately trying to listen in to their conversation and ran, laughing all the way with the warmth of a love that felt old and new at the same time.


	2. Candy Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardiff awaits them. With helicopter rides, hot chocolate kisses and midnight fireworks, it was turning out to be the most magical Christmas. And what’s this about candy rings?

"Now that we're doing it, does this mean that we can give Christmas gifts together?"

Ginny threw head back, laughing at the absurdity of it all. The whole situation felt too surreal for any other response. Her and Harry. Harry and Her. Doing it.

"I can't believe that just happened," Ginny breathed once she could get words out.

"In an 'I can't believe I'm an idiot' kind of way or an 'I can't believe it was so good' kind of course?"

"Definitely the second."

"That God. Otherwise, I was risking being murdered for nothing."

Ginny snorted. "My brothers aren't going to kill you."

"But Hermione might."

"Now, that is possible. You stole her holiday, and you're stealing her favourite girlfriend," Ginny grinned.

"Oh yeah?" He grinned back. "What else am I stealing? Your heart?"

"Hey man, you already stole my treacle tart. Now you want my heart as well?" She demanded, her lips quirking.

"What about it? How about we steal each other's heart with a special Christmas couples massage?"

"Are you seriously reading off the hotel catalogue?"

"Yes," Harry said hesitantly.

A pause. "What else is on there?"

10 minutes later

"Mmm. I'm so glad I brought you on this trip!"

"Because I didn't force you to get out of bed?"

"Yes! Breakfast in bed beats going to a stuffy museum any day, but on Christmas Eve, this is heaven!" She moaned, taking another bite of her sausage. "I love this sausage!"

"I like the almost naked lady with me better," Harry smiled lazily, and she beamed back.

"What do we do after this?"

"When you say you won a complimentary stay, does it include the VIP stuff?"

"Yup, everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

* * *

"When I said it includes everything, I didn't mean we had to do everything!" Ginny shouted over the roaring in her ears.

"It's a helicopter ride! And it's free!"

"You literally have a vault full of gold!"

"Doesn't mean I don't like free stuff!"

"We could have taken a broom! It's so much quieter!"

"What?! I can't hear you!"

"I said- oh, we're wizards, we don't have to deal with this shit!" Ginny muttered before casting a silencing charm around them.

"I said we could have just taken some brooms."

"Yeah, but then, we wouldn't be able to do this," Harry said, sidling up next to her, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Ginny looked up at him with a playful smile. "Ooh, I like that."

"Hey, look! It's the Christmas market!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, looking over her head.

"Looks like we know what we're doing tonight."

"That's what we're doing tonight?"

"For the last time, we're not watching cheesy Christmas films like a bunch of losers."

"We were going to do that anyway!"

"That was before we became a couple."

"Is that what we are? A couple?" Harry asked, pulling back a little.

Her heart plummeted. "Don't you want to be? I mean- it's fine if this is just a Christmas thing-"

"What? No! Of course not. I don't think I could go back to being just friends after last night," He admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, good. 'Cause I was lying when I said it was fine. I'd have killed you if you'd backed out after that."

"No, you wouldn't. That would have caused a scandal, and your manager would have quit."

"I do like my manager," Ginny said with narrowed eyes. "Oh, well, I'd have given that video of Ron's chicken dance to George instead."

"That was my Christmas present?!"

"Don't you want it?"

"Of course, I want it! But you said you'd never show it to anyone."

"I said I wouldn't share it unless I got the right price."

Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Which is?"

"I needed a date for the New Year's party too, all right?" She crossed her arms. "But now that I think about it, you're going to come with me anyway. It wouldn't be an even trade."

"How so?" Harry asked affronted.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Okay, let's see. You get to go with a drop-dead gorgeous woman when otherwise you'd have gone alone, kiss her at midnight, and get the most embarrassing footage of the century? Nu-uh!"

"Hey, you're not getting such a bad deal either," Harry childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him affectionately. "No, I suppose I'm not," She conceded.

Somewhere along the way, they'd moved so close, that their noses were almost touching. It was amazing how many times they'd sat in that exact same position, but whereas once they'd made funny faces at each other, now there was a buzz of electricity in the air, urging them to close the distance. Maybe the pull had always been there, and they'd steadfastly ignored it.

Something caught Harry's eye, and he turned to look at the pilot, who was waving one hand, frantically trying to get their attention.

"The silencing charm," Ginny cringed, removing it.

"We have to get down. It's going to snow!" He called.

"So soon?" Harry asked, disappointed, and Ginny had to admit that while it was nothing compared to flying on a broomstick, maybe this wasn't so bad either.

"Come on," Harry tugged her hand, pulling her onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"It's a helicopter ride! What kind of idiots don't snog in a helicopter?!"

"Well, Hermione always says we're idiots," Ginny smiled cheekily.

"She says that about everyone," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, not everyone," Ginny said with very little conviction, entirely distracted by the way his fingers twisted the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Why are we talking about Hermione right now?" He asked, sounding equally distracted.

"I have no idea," She breathed, closing the distance between them.

* * *

It had started to snow by the time they made their way to the lobby. With nothing to do, they headed back to their room for a couple more pleasurable hours, before making their way towards the Christmas market.

"The last time we went to one of these was two years ago," Harry commented, as they blended into the crowd.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Ginny groaned. "I was drunk the entire time. It was right after my Harpies rejected me."

"And Ange tricked you into signing with the Tornadoes."

Ginny grinned at the memory. "I would still kill her if that wasn't the reason I finally got a chance in my dream team."

Harry sighed. "I suppose we'll have to drop by a few stalls to buy something for everyone because you won't share," Harry said, giving her an accusing look.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on. It'll be fun!"

They went into a stall that sold small wooden animals.

"Looks like we found Ron's present," Harry said gleefully, buying two chickens.

Ginny snorted. "Why the hell are you buying two?"

"One's for George, as a consolation for losing the video to me," Harry said happily.

"Make that three, then," Ginny said. "Fred's coming home for Christmas as well."

"I'm just going to pick six of them for all your brothers."

"Don't you dare think of giving me one of those," Ginny warned before he could get any ideas.

"Relax, I already got your present," He said casually.

"Oh, God. It's something stupid like one of those clock pens, isn't it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," He said mischievously.

Ginny gave him one last wary look before dragging him over to the nearest stall.

"Okay, grab a couple of these pretty brooches for the girls, and let's go. I want to ride the Ferris wheel, and this time the spinning won't be because of the firewhiskey."

Two hours later, the two of them stumbled through the slippery exit of Winter Wonderland and made a beeline towards the food stalls.

"I'm f-freezing," Harry said, through chattering teeth.

"You wouldn't last one day on the pitch," Ginny said, completely unbothered.

"I'll have you know Oliver dragged us out at the crack of dawn in all kinds of crazy weather."

"If you're so tough, I dare you to eat a snowcone," She challenged.

He looked at her incredulously. "Are you trying to kill me, woman?"

She gave him a patronising look, before ordering one and taking a large bite of it.

"Are you human?" Harry asked open-mouthed as she finished the whole thing in under a minute.

"No, I'm a superior being, and you should treat me as such." She smirked.

"I'll say." Just as he finished his hot chocolate, she leaned over and kissed him.

"You're kissing me because you're freezing too, aren't you?" He asked suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're mouth is so cold I think my tongue will be permanently stuck to your teeth!"

"My mouth is so cold I feel like my tongue will be permanently stuck to my teeth. Now warm me up with that hot chocolate mouth of yours."

* * *

"Back into Freezeland, I guess," Harry said warily.

"It's not so bad," Ginny laughed, linking their arms together. "Did you take Mr Cookie?"

"Yup," He grinned, holding up the small teddy bear. "Thanks for winning it, by the way."

"Chaser skills," She said, patting his arm. "Although, I did question going out with someone who wants to play with teddies at twenty-four."

"Like you don't like teddies," He scoffed.

"I only like one Teddy," She said, eyes bright with joy. "Are you going to give it to him?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to make him and Vicky play couples with him and Ron's precious Mrs Cream."

"That's a pathetic pun, but I love this idea! Would serve him right for hiding my old toys saying they lured his darling Mrs Cream away from her husband."

"What happened to Mr Cream, by the way?"

"He's in the attic. Mum told Ron we lost him to spare him the heartbreak of finding out that Fred and George used him as a tarantula nest."

"And all of you've kept this secret for so long?" Harry asked sceptically, knowing how much they loved to rile each other up.

"Mum threatened to give him our desserts if we breathed a word. But now that we're living alone, I suppose I could tell him," She said with an evil grin.

"You scare me sometimes," Harry said, suppressing his mirth.

"That's the best compliment ever," She beamed.

"Hey, they're going to start the fireworks!" Harry said excitedly, motioning to the crowd that had gathered.

Ginny smiled at his enthusiasm and leaned in to talk over the crowd. "Not here."

He looked at her, confused, and she winked, taking out two coupons.

"Special seats. Came with the free stay."

They went over to the hotel's viewing area, far enough from everyone to drown out the noise. As they got in, they brushed the snow from their coats, taking extra care to make it fall on the other.

"You know, this is the most romantic thing we've done all day," Ginny sighed as she looked down at the grounds filled with fairy lights and Christmas decorations.

"That's not true," Harry said, wrapping an arm around her. "Winter Wonderland was romantic."

"We got kicked out for making the little kid cry."

"Maybe you shouldn't have punched Santa for hugging the little boy's sister."

"How was I supposed to know Santa was their father?! I thought he was some creep trying to feel her up!"

"It got you on his naughty list," Harry teased.

"Shut up," She punched his arm lightly. "Like you're on anyone's good list."

"I will be after I give you your present."

"Go on, then, what's my present?" She arched a brow.

"It's not Christmas yet."

"It's eleven-thirty. That's close enough."

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Give you your present."

"Why not?"

"I don't have it."

"Is it at home?"

"It's running a little late."

Ginny blinked at him. "What the heck did you get me?"

He hesitated. "Remember when the Nimbus wanted to let you design your own broom?"

"Yeah, but their policy states that only players who played in the World Cup can do that."

"Well, not anymore."

"What?"

"It wasn't very difficult to make them change it," Harry said sheepishly, before grimacing. "But I had to get Malfoy on board, and that was particularly humiliating."

"Oh my God, I can't believe you did that!" She cried ecstatically, kissing him for all she was worth, before going on about how amazing her present was.

"...This is the best present ever! It really is! Even better than last year! I love you!"

"Wait, what?" Harry pulled back with wide eyes.

What? For a moment, she was confused, before her brain caught up to what she had said. Oh.

"As a friend," She added quickly.

He looked at her with an odd expression, and she realised the absurdity of her words.

"Oh, screw it, it's Christmas, and I want to tell you I love you and I know you love me too because you'd never have asked the ferret for help if you didn't," She finished, breathing hard.

Harry's lips quirked up. "Wow, Gin, way to steal a man's chance to say I love you."

"Oh, no, it's fair since you stole my treacle tart and now it seems, my heart as well," She winked.

"And I didn't even need to use the hotel's couples massage," He said, smiling.

"Yeah, all you needed was a Nimbus policy change."

"Ron was in on it too. So he gets some credit."

"Let me guess. He tried to change the policy to let him design one too."

"Wouldn't we all?" Harry grinned.

Ginny shook her head, fondly. "Now I feel bad about not getting you something better," She sighed up at him.

He gave her an intense look, seemingly thinking hard about something.

"How about we remedy that?"

"You found something you want?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"I have now," He said, his eyes fixed on her face, and her breath caught.

"What are you doing?" She breathed, her mouth open in absolute shock as he lowered himself onto one knee.

"What does it look like?"

"Are you insane?!"

"You're the one who said you wanted to get me a better Christmas present."

"I was thinking along the lines of a new chair or something."

"New wife sounds better, don't you think?"

She resisted the urge to explode into screams of excitement and said calmly.

"You don't have a ring."

Harry looked around until his eyes landed on the gigantic package of sweets they'd bought.

"You're kidding me," She laughed as he opened the pack of candy hearts.

"Now, what's your excuse?" He asked smugly.

"I was supposed to give you a gift, and now you're the one giving me a ring," She pouted.

"There are twenty more of these in the package if you want to give me one."

"I wish I could, but I'm saving those for my twenty other boyfriends," She said solemnly.

"That would be a problem," He agreed just as seriously. "You'll just have to accept this one."

"I suppose I must," She sighed dramatically.

They broke into peals of laughter from the silliness and the unbelievable magical feeling of how perfect it all was. They just fit. Even if the ring didn't.

"It's like my finger's wearing a crown," Ginny said, wiggling her pinky.

"More like it's got a collar after breaking its neck," Harry said.

"Likely," She agreed, taking a lick of the candy. "Both you and my finger should be worried about losing the ring because it's hella delicious and I'm pretty sure I'll eat it before the night is out."

"We'd better hurry, then."

"You want to get married now, as in, tonight?" Ginny spluttered.

"It's Christmas!" He exclaimed. "Miracles are supposed to happen on Christmas."

"It's not," Ginny started but broke off as a distant clock struck twelve. "Okay, now it's Christmas."

"And?" Harry asked expectantly.

"And our wedding day, apparently."


	3. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings are delightful, but Christmas weddings are simply divine. And for Harry and Ginny, the greatest gift they got for Christmas is each other.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Harry said as they raced down the stairs.

"It was your idea!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd say yes."

"When have I ever said no?"

"Yesterday."

"I wasn't going to share my presents after all the trouble I went to buy them."

"Now that we're getting married, you really ought to share them."

"I knew you had an ulterior motive for your wonky proposal."

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice until after the marriage."

"Lucky for you I'd like a husband for Christmas," She said.

Harry stopped short, turning around to face her. "It feels weird hearing you say that," He said, before placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I know," Ginny said softly. "It's like when we used to play pretend."

"But this is real."

"Yes, it is," She smiled warmly. "All right, first things first. As much as I love you, I want a proper dress, and we'll throw in some cheap rings. And wine. Don't forget the wine."

"Of course not," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Let's go down to the gift shop."

* * *

The gift shop was thankfully open throughout the night and had a couple of basic selections.

"Ooh! I like those," Ginny said, pointing at a simple yet elegant set at the back.

"That would be £3000, Ma'am," The attendant said.

"What?!"

"3000?!"

Harry whispered to Ginny. "You got any muggle money?"

"Just a few hundreds. This trip was supposed to be free," She whispered back.

"Uh-Hi," Harry said, walking up to the surly-looking attendant. "We're here on a complimentary stay. Is there any way the hotel would cover that?"

"No," He said, curling his lip.

"Are all of them as expensive?" Ginny asked, eyeing a rather rusty set.

"Do you have a figure in mind?"

"300?" Ginny asked, cringing slightly.

"These are wedding rings, Ma'am. They start at 900."

"Oh," She grimaced.

"Perhaps you'd like our candy rings. Couples find them quite satisfying," He said bitingly.

"No, we tried that already," Ginny said, ignoring his sarcastic tone.

"What about those card things? For paying money. Do you take those?" Harry asked.

"How do you have one of those?" Ginny hissed under her breath.

"I don't. It's Hermione's. She loaned it to me."

"We accept card things, as you so eloquently put," The attendant said condescendingly.

"He's giving me serious Snape vibes," Ginny muttered as he went to pack the rings.

"Even Snape wasn't so cranky," Harry said, glaring at him.

"That's not what you said when you were whining for seven years," Ginny scoffed.

"I didn't whine."

"You did."

"I don't whine now, do I?"

"You do."

"Ouch. I thought you were supposed to defend your partner."

"If you think for one moment that I'm going to let you off easy just because we're together, you've got another thing coming, sweetheart."

"You're mean," He pouted, flicking some decorations towards her.

"Hey!" Ginny flicked some back.

Harry reached towards the top of the tree and held two bells on either side of her face.

"Now, you can sing Ginny Bells," He teased.

"Well, you," Ginny walked over to the tree, reaching on her tiptoes towards the star on top.

"You can't reach it, Gin," Harry said, crossing his arms.

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't do," She said, flicking her hair back. She held onto the counter with one hand and a small branch with the other, lifting herself just enough to reach the top. But as things always seemed to go when they were together, chaos ensued soon enough. Ginny slipped just as the attendant came back with the rings, Harry jumped forward to catch her but tripped over a wire, and both of them fell headfirst to the Christmas tree. They leapt back up, but the tree wobbled dangerously before falling on Mean Snape Like Guy.

"Let's get the rings, and get out of here!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing the package and Harry's hand as they ran as fast as they could to the opposite side of the hotel.

* * *

"You couldn't have waited to knock over the tree until after you'd picked a dress?"

"Hey, you started it!"

"Yeah, yeah, now where are we going to find a wedding dress at one in the morning?"

"It doesn't have to be a wedding dress," Ginny said, as they stepped out into the chilly winter air. "Just something that does not make me look pregnant," She frowned at her baggy jumpers.

"Can't you make it with magic? I've seen your mum do it," Harry asked.

"No, I'm no good at them."

"Looks like we're dress hunting then."

After an hour of roaming around with little success, they were tempted to throw it all away and go back to bed, when they stumbled across a small Christmas shop that seemed to be opening.

"Who opens at two in the morning?" Harry wondered.

"The shop who's selling me my wedding dress. You have Herms's card thing, right?"

"Yup. She's going to kill me."

"If she does, I can't promise I won't remarry. A woman has needs," She said, opening the door.

"Ah, welcome!" A bright, chirpy voice said. "Didn't expect to see someone so early. Good thing we opened the shop, isn't it, love?" The man, who appeared to be at least in his seventies, said to the smiling woman at the counter, who they presumed to be his wife.

"Yes, very good," She replied, waving at them.

"What can we do for you both?" The man asked.

Ginny exchanged a glance with Harry, both of them, taking an immediate liking to the couple.

"We'd like some fancy robes- I mean- dresses and-"

"For you. I'm not buying anything," Harry interrupted her.

"That's what you're wearing for our wedding? The Weasley jumper?" Ginny demanded, eyeing the green jumper that had been an early Christmas present from her mother.

"Oh, how lovely! A wedding!" The woman exclaimed.

They paused to smile at her, as she hurried to the back to get, as she quoted, her "most Christmassy" wedding outfits.

"Mum's going to be so pissed," Ginny muttered.

"Why?"

"Because her jumper got to attend our wedding while she didn't."

"Maybe we should owl her. If she heard what we were doing, I bet she'd get here faster than we pick your dress."

"Yeah, she'd get here, and drag our asses back to have a big, fancy wedding, where we both know reporters will find a way to sneak in."

"When you think about it, they should get to attend," Harry mused.

"The reporters?" Ginny quirked a brow.

"Yeah, if it weren't for their stupid stories, we never would have gotten together."

"That is true," Ginny said with narrowed eyes. "Makes me extra happy that we're doing something even they didn't come up with."

"This place looks weird," Harry said suddenly, looking around.

"It's cute!"

"It looked much smaller on the outside."

"For once, switch off your Auror mode, and just take in the magic," Ginny tsked.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Magic?"

"You need all sorts of permits to open a magical shop in a muggle neighbourhood."

Before she could respond, the old woman came out and beckoned Ginny to follow her into the back.

"If this is some underground Death Eater hideout, you'll come look for me, won't you?" Ginny asked as she moved to follow her.

"I'll try, but if something happens, I can't promise not to remarry either. Men have needs too!" He called grinning.

She turned back for a moment and flipped him off though her eyes were dancing with mirth.

"Woah, reindeer antlers!" Harry said to no one in particular, examining a headpiece.

"An old acquaintance helped us design those," The man said.

"They're very lifelike," Harry had the strangest feeling that they looked eerily similar to his patronus.

"My acquaintance had a rather unusual bond with stags, and reindeer resemble stags quite a bit, after all."

"Yeah," Harry said distractedly.

"Prongs was magnificent."

"What?" Harry jerked out of his daze.

"The Prongs. That's what it's called. Pronged antlers."

Harry looked at him oddly, unsure as to whether he was telling the truth. There was no way he would know anything, was there? Unless-

"Okay, promise you won't laugh at me," Ginny called, and Harry turned, momentarily forgetting his suspicions.

"You once wore a cat costume to Luna's coming home party. I think you're safe."

She poked her head out before squeezing herself through the door. All thoughts of magical rule-breakers flew out of his mind as he wondered how on earth she could ever think he'd make fun of her for that. Ginny was dressed in a strapless feather gown, whose skirt fell around her waist like clouds of cotton candy. The layers were highlighted by red and green glitter, with tiny stars framing the tips.

"That's… You look… Wow!" He said, at a complete loss for words.

"I know, it looks so pretty," She said, running her hand over the soft fabric.

"Why would you worry about it, then?"

She pursed her lips, and sent him a warning sign, before picking up a jacket he'd previously missed and draping it over the dress.

"Oh," Harry said, struggling to maintain a straight face. It was truly… Christmassy, to say the least. Crowded with decorations, the jacket and her hair made Ginny look like a Christmas tree on fire.

"You promised!" She exclaimed, and he realised he'd been talking out loud.

"It's okay, Gin, I've always wanted my own walking tree," He said, and she groaned.

"I'm joking," He laughed, striding over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look gorgeous."

"Hideous jackets and all?"

"Who doesn't love some good old Christmas cheer?"

She gave him a warm smile and rose on her tiptoes to kiss him. Pulling back, but without letting go of his hand, she asked. "What were you looking at earlier?"

"Oh, nothing important," He replied. Suddenly, everything other than her seemed uninteresting.

"He was simply admiring the Prongs," The man said.

"Ah, haven't taken that out of the shelf for twenty-five years," His wife said.

Ginny's eyes widened, snapping to meet Harry's, the question burning on the tip of her tongue. He shrugged. "It's quite good."

Her eyebrows rose slightly. Well, if he wasn't rushing them out in a frenzy after that.

"You're wearing that," She said.

"What?"

"You're wearing that to our wedding."

"Why?!"

"Because it's only fair that you look as stupid as me," She said, before remembering the couple within earshot. "No offence."

"Oh, none taken," The woman laughed.

"It does go with the aesthetic," Harry agreed.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd give in so easily," Ginny said as they made their way back.

"As I said, it fits with the theme. Reindeers eat carrots. I look like a reindeer, you look like a carrot," He looked at her meaningfully.

She gasped dramatically. "Scandalous!"

"Better not let your manager hear."

"Pfft. Who cares about her?"

"Oh? I thought this whole 'Christmas date to avoid scandal' thing was to make her stay," He said, spinning her around.

"I suppose it was," She said, bouncing lightly. "But I like you much more than her now, so I think I'd rather keep you."

"I take offence to the fact that you liked your manager more than me two days ago," He narrowed his eyes.

"In my defence, you were just my annoying friend back then, but now you're my annoying fiance."

"That is a step up."

"A very big step," She nodded.

"Well, let's hurry up to the next big step then," He said, nudging her along.

"Harry, wait," Ginny laughed, pulling him to a stop. "There's a problem."

"What?"

"We're in a muggle area. Who's going to officiate the wedding?"

He paused. "I hadn't thought of that," He grimaced.

"You did come up with the marriage idea on the spot."

"That means it's your turn to figure it out."

"I have, actually," She said, her tone strangely apologetic. "Who do we know who visits Cardiff during this time of year?"

It took a moment, but Harry's face morphed into one of horror the moment comprehension dawned on him.

"Oh, no, no," He said, vehemently shaking his head.

"We don't have a choice!"

"But he'll tell everyone about it!"

"Not if we promise him he could attend."

"But-But he'll rope us into going to one of his parties again!"

"Do you want to get married, or not?" She demanded.

"Fine, we'll ask him," Harry reluctantly agreed.

"Good, and, at least this way, we can be sure that we'll get help. There must have been at least one officiator in his Slug Club."

* * *

"Ah, so good to see you both," Slughorn exclaimed, shaking their hands jubilantly.

"Nice to see you too, Professor," Ginny smiled weakly as Harry made a noncommittal sound.

"What brings you here? Surely, you're not here for the Christmas party! It starts at four in the evening, not the morning," He said, looking curiously between the two.

"Uh, no, sorry, and we won't be able to make it for the party," Harry said.

"Nonsense! I'm not letting you go now that you're here!"

Harry and Ginny shared a look before she hesitantly cleared her throat.

"Actually, Professor, we have decided to get married," Ginny said slowly, fluffing out the white skirt underneath her oversized coat.

"My word! Marvellous! I must say Albus and Minerva saw this coming years ago, but I wasn't as certain. I'm so very happy for you both!" He exclaimed, shaking their hands.

"Thank you. We were hoping-"

"-That I'd help you with the press reveal?"

"No!" Harry said at once. "No, no, no press reveal. We want to keep it under the wraps."

"Then you must need me to throw you the biggest secret wedding party!" Slughorn cried.

"Oh, no," Ginny said. "We're not inviting anyone. No one knows about this."

"Ah, I understand now. Forbidden love. The sweetest kind-"

"It's not- No one has a problem with this!"

"Then I must admit, I am confused," Slughorn frowned.

"We just wondered if maybe you knew an officiator?"

"Of course, of course! Can't let these muggles marry you, can we?"

"That's not why-"

"I will call them straight away. Now, don't you worry. I'll send a patronus once we have everything set up!" Slughorn said, shooing them out.

"You're the one who wanted to ask him," Harry pointed out as Ginny huffed.

"He was our only choice," She said. "What are we supposed to do now? We don't know how long they'll take, and it's not like anything's open this time of night."

"We," Harry said, taking her hands in his. "Are supposed to enjoy Christmas."

"I thought that's what we were doing until now."

"We haven't enjoyed the magic yet."

"You didn't want magic here."

"I didn't want illegal magic here. Christmas magic is something else," He said.

"Lead the way, then."

They walked down the streets, arm in arm, simply taking in the sights. The fairy lights glistened through the night, twinkling with the stars scattered across the sky, the snow under their feet, making it feel like they were walking on clouds. A few homes had lights on, and they could see parents stuff presents in stockings, taking a moment to enjoy domestic bliss. Harry wondered if that would be them someday, and he couldn't have been happier that it would be her he'd be spending it with. He had never wanted to spend it with anyone else, he realised. In all his Christmas dreams, Ginny had been right there with him, cracking jokes together, stealing pieces of cake, and sneaking a peek at their presents. He had proposed to her on a whim, but he fancied a part of him had always been dying to ask her. She was a bright ray of sunshine whether she knew it or not, and he vowed to show her how much he loved her every single day.

Ginny had thought that the adventure was what made a relationship fun, had never really understood why her parents were so happy to just sit idly by the fireplace after they'd all gone to bed. Now she did, she thought, smiling at their laced fingers. She wanted to spend every Christmas like this, strolling through the night in their own little world, with him. She had never been overly focused on what comes after marriage, more interested in having a perfect whirlwind romance instead. For a moment, there had been a nagging doubt in the back of her mind if that was the only reason she'd said yes. Now, she knew otherwise. In the coolness of the air, he was her warmth. He always had been.

Neither of them had thought of a life with each other, but then again, they had never imagined a life without either. Ever since they got together, everything felt like it was falling into place. It felt happy, safe, it felt like home.

They finally reached the square, which was more crowded than the rest. Workers were shovelling snow, carollers were practising songs, and tourists were already snapping pictures. The Christmas tree stood tall, lavished with ornaments and at the base stood a massive pile of presents in a sleigh pulled by fake reindeer.

"It's so perfect," Ginny sighed. "What do you think?"

He looked down at her feeling contentment sweep over him. "I think I want to get married to you right here."

"Yeah?" She smiled. "Me too."

Harry sent a patronus to Slughorn, asking him to join them there with the officiator.

"He's going to be upset about not having it at his fancy venue," Ginny commented.

"Who cares? It's our choice, and he'll just have to accept it," Harry said. "In the meantime," He held out his hand.

"You want to dance?" She asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"You love it."

"You hate it."

"Consider it your Christmas miracle."

"We are my Christmas miracle," She murmured, laying her head on his shoulder and swaying to the music.

"Getting a little sappy, aren't we?" Harry laughed.

"It's our wedding. I think we're allowed to be a little sappy," She said, before adding. "Although, don't step on my feet."

"I don't think even Christmas miracles reach that far."

"Pity."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned his head forward to kiss her, only to be interrupted by a fumbling Slughorn.

"We'll have plenty of time later," Ginny whispered in his ear, as Slughorn went off about how he could have given them a wedding in paradise.

"This is paradise enough, thanks," Harry cut off his tirade.

Slughorn looked unconvinced but relented. "Very well. And here comes your officiator!"

"You!" Ginny exclaimed as the woman from the dress shop came into view, her husband apparating in mere seconds later.

"I knew it!" Harry cried. "You are magic!"

"Yes," She said, amused. "Amazing deduction skills, from one Auror to another."

"You're an Auror?"

"Was. Now retired."

"I'd hardly call our adventures retiring," Her husband said.

"But the shop?" Ginny frowned.

"My sister and her husband own it. We were helping out during the holidays," She explained.

"Do you not know who they are?" Slughorn asked, clearly pleased by the situation. "I hear your friend is partnering with their great-grandson."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before turning to the couple shell shocked.

"Luna is quite a valuable addition to our expedition," The man said.

"That means you're…" Ginny trailed off.

"Newt and Tina Scammander at your service."

"Oh, my God!"

"It's an honour," Harry spluttered.

"Oh, Mr Potter, the sentiment is mutual," Newt smiled.

"We learnt your books at school," Ginny blurted out.

"And you revolutionised Auror departments all over the world," Harry said to Tina, completely in awe.

"I hear you youngsters are doing quite well revolutionising the Ministry on your own," Tina said. "Newt is quite an avid fan of your friend, Ms Granger."

"Oh, she'll be thrilled to hear that. She's read your work more than any other person I know," Ginny said.

"Even Hagrid. Do you know him, by any chance?"

"Of course, we know Hagrid. I gave him an acromantula egg once. Wouldn't know how that ended, would you?" Newt asked.

"You may have scarred my friend, Ron, for life," Harry answered, suppressing a grin.

"Is he one of your brothers? Charlie mentioned him in one of his stories," He asked Ginny.

"You know Charlie?!" She exclaimed, then in an undertone, added to Harry. "That asshole never said anything."

"Oh, yes, we have quite a long list of mutual acquaintances. Tell me, Miss Weasley, do you know a certain Quentin Kowalski?" Tina questioned.

"Of course, he's a Quidditch legend!"

"As you are shaping to be. I hear you're up to play in the World Cup."

"Those are rumours. Nothing's finalised yet," Ginny said quickly.

"I do enjoy bringing people together. You'll all attend my New Year's party, yes?" Slughorn asked, with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, Professor, we'll try."

"Oh, Horace."

"Harry, do try to bring Ms Granger and Weaselby- Pardon me- Weasley, with you."

"Of course," Harry said, struggling to maintain a straight face.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, for the wedding. Shall we begin?"

"Well?" Harry looked down at Ginny.

"Oh, yeah," She said, before stopping him. "Wait, the antlers." She pulled them out of her pocket and wrestled them onto his head.

"Ah- I almost forgot," Newt chuckled. "Your father helped me model them. I'm sure you noticed."

At their stunned expressions, Tina added. "Oh, dear, I'm not sure I should be saying this, but that jacket was your mother's. She helped me out once, and I hoped to give it to you in case we ever met."

"Wow, thanks," Harry said tightly.

"We'll wait at the front," They moved away, taking Slughorn with them, to give them some space.

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked.

"That my parents somehow knew the Scammanders," He said quietly. "Also that my mother had terrible taste."

Ginny let out a small laugh. "It's not so bad."

"It's quite poetic. You're wearing my mother's jacket. Your mother made my jumper. It's all…"

"Perfect?" Ginny suggested. "That's 'cause we're perfect. Now go stand at the front so I can make a dramatic entrance."

"Yes, ma'am," He grinned, obeying her.

Harry wasn't sure if she'd kept it as a surprise or if she miraculously found it in one of her many pockets, but there was a loud pop as Ginny set off one of Fred and George's fireworks. She wasn't kidding about the dramatic entrance, because when she stepped out of the smoke, she'd let her hair fall around her bare shoulders. The jacket was tied around her waist, and she'd bunched its sleeves together to replace a bouquet. It had started to snow again, and by the time she reached his side, little flecks of white clung to her hair like pearls.

"Aren't you freezing?" He asked, grinning giddily.

"No, I remembered that I'm a witch and can use heating charms," She said sheepishly.

"You really do break all expectations. Just when I thought you couldn't look more beautiful," Harry breathed, causing her to beam at him.

"The feeling's mutual. I don't remember those antlers looking so sexy in the shop. Maybe it's the snow," She mused.

Newt cleared his throat. "Shall we begin?"

To be honest, they had a sneaking suspicion that Newt was making up some of the rituals because nowhere else had a niffler stolen the wedding rings for a bowtruckle to present to the bride and groom.

"Would you like to say your vows now?"

"I'll go," Ginny said. "Harry, when I pictured my wedding, you were never the groom, and there was definitely wine-"

"-I couldn't go back to the gift shop!"

"Nevertheless, in my case, it is true that reality is far better than my wildest dreams because I get to stand here with my best friend, knowing that we have the rest of our lives to figure it all out. I can face the world alone, but having you by my side makes it a whole lot easier. I love you, and I promise to forgive you for not getting the wine if you buy me a bottle of firewhiskey when we get home," She winked.

"First off, I want to thank you for forgiving me for the wine, for telling me how to fix things when I mess up, and for going along with my crazy schemes." She laughed at this. "This has been a magical few days, but the truth is, anywhere we're together is magical to me. When I first thought about us together, I figured it was all in good fun. When we did get together, I realised I didn't want to let you go. And, now I don't have to. Everyone asked us why we weren't a couple. I think we never thought we could love each other more than we did back then, and I have never been happier to be proven wrong. I love you now, and I'll love you even more tomorrow, and I promise to buy you all the firewhiskey you like, as long as you keep on smiling like this," He said besottedly.

"That was mushy," She said, through misty eyes.

"You said we're allowed to be," He reminded her.

"That was much better than our vows, wouldn't you agree, Tina?"

"Just finish the ceremony, Newt," His wife said, and they all laughed.

The snow had stopped, and the first rays of sunshine could be seen peeking through the clouds. Harry and Ginny beamed at each other, as they leaned in for a kiss full of promise and hope. It was a perfect day to be married.

That's it for this story! I'll be writing one shots in the same universe in a series titled 'Perfect' if anyone wants to check it out!


End file.
